Utility crews often need to know the phase of a conductor of a power distribution system. Most systems designed to determine this are not reliable. Further, many must be calibrated in the field, making them less useful, and more difficult to use. There is thus the need for such a system that is quick and easy to use, requires little training, and does not need to be calibrated in the field before use.